


The Fire In The Night

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, More Porn than Plot, Smut, Yaoi, marcoace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Just a normal night on the Moby Dick, celebrating, drinking, singing, and a bit of sex.





	The Fire In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second smut ever but I really enjoy this ship! I hope you enjoy!

 

 

The night had been full of blissfully cheery crew mates, drinking, and celebrating. The crew was drunk, singing loudly completely off key but no one cared. Another battle won, another day to be alive, another day to celebrate. Thatch was causing his usual chaos and rowdiness. The party would continue into the late- or early morning. Too bad Ace would not see the end of the party. The tipsy Commander stumbled to the railing to let his hair whip in the wind trying to sober up a bit. It was then that a hand slipped onto his hip, almost making him jump but he relaxed when he recognized the presence behind him. A smile creeped up on his lips as Marco appeared in his periphery.

“Drunk?” Marco inquired. Ace hummed in response, “a ‘lil.” Marco smiled affectionately at his lover knowing the rowdy crew would not notice their closeness. The night breeze was cool and the sky was clear. The stars glistened off the rocking waves of the Grand line. Marco brushed the hair from his lovers face and leaned in to kiss him, who replied just as willing. Except Ace’s lips never meet Marco’s. In confusion he looks at Ace’s expression only to see him turn white as a sheet. Ace was staring behind him. No one really knew of their relationship yet and they didn’t intend to boast about it which is why he knew exactly who was behind him by the look on Ace’s face. Marco sighed and turned around.

“Pops.”

Whitebeard stared straight faced at the two in silence for what felt like an eternity before the massive man leaned forward towards them. This caused Marco’s phoenix to stir, his hair starting to turn to flame, his eyes gleaming a bright powerful blue as the phoenix released an angry trill. To this Whitebeard only stood up and laughed wholeheartedly and smiled at the two before turning and returning to the party. The sigh of relief that left Ace brought Marco back to the present.

“You just stood up to Pops...That was brave, even for you” Ace huffed. Marco Smirked “My phoenix is protective. Sorry...” Ace flushed when he thought about the whole crew finding out and sneering at them. He laid his face in his hands groaning, already able to imagine Thatch and Izuo messing with him. This action only made Marco smile and draw Ace closer to him. The younger looked up to see the loving look on his boyfriend’s face, looking at him as though he was the only thing in the whole world. His chest filled with warmth and tightened knowing how loved he was. Ace leaned in for a kiss committed to finished what was interrupted earlier. Marco responded eagerly and as their lips touched a smile played at both of their mouths.

 

Okay maybe he was a little drunker than he thought because Jesus Marco’s mouth just felt so hot and wet _and good._ He pulled away from the kiss a little more breathless than he should have already feeling that familiar stirring in his lower regions. A blush graces his beautiful freckles as his glossed over eyes stared into Marco’s gorgeous blue eyes. _Yup definitely drunk._ Marco seemed to notice his boyfriends increasing state of arousal and the fire in his eyes. He had always loved the fire within this young brat since the very beginning. A light pink graced his cheeks as he looked around to make sure not one else had noticed. He grabbed the young commander by the hand and started briskly towards his quarters. They didn’t quite make it there without any stops. Feeling Ace’s hot stare on his back, and then being roughly pushed against a wall in a corridor leading to his chambers. Ace smashed their lips together getting a low groan from the older man when the youngers thigh ground against his groin. Ace’s hands roaming under Marco’s shirt as Marco grabbed the nape of the fiery youth. A hot tongue gaining entry to the phoenix’s wet cavern made his moan into the others mouth. He pulled away and continued to drag a hungry Ace behind him.

When they had eventually reached his quarters, he barely had time to close the door before he felt that overwhelming heat on his mouth again, Ace’s arms reaching around his neck and Marcos hands rested on the hips of the other. _God how did Ace know how to stir him up like this?_ Marco parted from their heated kiss to kiss down his lover’s jaw and down his neck, sucking and nipping along the way. Ace tilted his head so his phoenix had better access, letting small gasps slip from him. Their pants filled the empty space. Moon light streamed in through a window across the room revealing shelves upon shelves of books. Books littered the desk and floor in neatly kept piles. Suddenly their hips grinded against each other getting a groan and a gasp from the two lovers, who shivered from the friction. Suddenly they were wearing way too much clothes and that needed to change right now. Marco was stripped down to his boxers as Ace was stripped completely and laid down on the bed. _God he is perfect._ Marco felt his phoenix coo in approval. He moved to sit in between Ace’s legs admiring the beautiful panting mess underneath him. He felt more heat pool in his throbbing member as he saw his lover’s eyes start to beg. He started kissing down the youngers chest as he reached for the lube in his nightstand drawer. He warmed up a bit of lube on his fingers before pressing on his lover’s entrance, gaining a shiver and moan from the man below him. He pressed in the first digit and stilled waiting for Ace to adjust. When he saw Ace relax again he pressed the second digit in waiting once more. Once Ace started squirming he knew that he could start.

 

Marco pushed his slick fingers into his lover’s hole over and over, focusing on carefully stretching him. He didn't want to hurt ace and was serious about making sure he was thoroughly prepared. He was currently in a bad state of his own already rock hard from their previous engagement, but he be damned if he rushed through this and Ace paid the price. They hadn’t done this that often. They had just recently started dating so Ace wasn’t so used to receiving. He snapped out of his concentration by the abrupt cry his lover gave when his fingers grazed a particular spot. "Here?" Ace moaned when Marco grazed the spot once more. Marco continued this motion until he heard Ace practically whimper. He looked up to find his lover to be a weeping mess. Face flushed, eyes glossed over, and beautiful moans spilling uncontrollably from his mouth. The sight made him shiver, heat flowing to his lower regions, the throbbing becoming almost unbearable. But he didn’t care what state he was in. The sight before him was so breathtaking he couldn't - no, wouldn’t stop now. He mercilessly abused his lover’s sensitive spot watching his back arch off the bed and his eyes nearly roll all the way back. Suddenly his lover let out a whimper so close to a cry, tears streaming down his face, a shiver wracking his whole body. At this he become somewhat concerned. "Ace?" As he was peering down on his lover’s face he was caught off guard when his lover pushed down to ride his fingers. "M-marco! Ahh~" Ace was close. Ace's body shook with every graze of his prostate, the room filling with louder and more desperate moans and cries. Marco was so hard it hurt but it was worth it for what he was witnessing at this moment. Finally with a loud cry, Ace's eyes nearly shutting from the force, completely blinded by the climax. His body quaked, tears streaming down his eyes and he came hard on his stomach. Marco was a mess as well, coming just from the sight. The both of them panting and hot in their afterglow.

Marco was the first to speak, "Fuck...Jesus christ Ace you're gonna kill me one of these days Ace." he panted breathlessly. Ace only smirked, still wrecked and coming down from his orgasm.

After mere moments Ace grew restless. He wanted more. He wanted Marco. He sat up off the bed only to now notice the state his lover was in. Heat rushed to his face and his groin at the thought that his boyfriend, right hand to the most powerful pirate in the world, had lost his control because of him. Marco was about to get up to get a towel to clean up the mess they had both made, and to get some new underwear. But right before he could he jolted, surprised when Ace's foot came up to graze his sensitive lower member. "A-Ace?" was all he could say before more pressure was applied and the foot slid up Marcos length releasing a low groan from the older man. Ace licked his lips, eyes half lidded in anticipation. "Fuck Ace" was all the warning the younger would receive before Marco pounced. Marco's hands explored Ace's sides leaving small scratches as he kissed and nipped at his lover’s neck. Small moans left Ace as his hands roamed the back of the man above him, clawing hard and feeling the heat of regenerative flames fade the marks away. One of Ace's hands roamed the blondes hair as the older started attacking his nipple with his tongue. The phoenix was losing his patience as his hands reached his lovers hips and his mouth kissed down to the younger's navel, hearing the hot moans flowing out of the others mouth made his shiver. His eyes met Ace’s and locked on as he lowered his mouth to the leaking tip of his partner. He saw Ace’s fully erect cock twitch just from his breath. He slowly teased the head, licking slow and gentle at the pre-cum accumulated there. Smirking and licking his lips he took the whole member into his mouth in one go. Ace’s hips bucked up as his back arched off the bed and a pleased cry left his mouth. “Ahh! M-Marco! Fuck”. Marco smirked and hummed around the hot cock in his mouth, sending shivers raking through his fiery lover. He loved deep throating Ace. It allowed him to see his beautiful flame become undone just from his mouth, and god did that turn him on. He continued to bob his head at an excruciatingly slow pace until Ace began to whimper moans and he began to speed up. Ace was clutching at the sheets, his back filled arched off the bed, moans uncontrollably leaving him when a disappointed cry was ripped out of him as Marco’s mouth left his throbbing cock with a pop. Ace looked up hearing his boyfriend pull something from the nightstand again. He saw through lust filled eyes that Marco was slipping a condom down his own length. “You can’t come until I am inside you” Marco breathed, voice demanding and possessive. Ace could see the fire of his phoenix in his eyes and beginning to show on his shoulders as Marco was losing his cool. Ace shivered and reached up to his lovers chest placing his hands on the tattoo in the center, feeling the restless heartbeat pounding in his boyfriend. Both of them gasped as Marco aligned himself to Ace’s entrance. Marco swallowed hard and gave Ace a serious look. Ace loved this part of Marco, he always made sure ace was okay and asked permission. But Ace was not a patient person and smirked as he pushed down on his lover. Marco groaned in surprise as the tip began to slip in. He gripped Ace’s hips to keep him steady as he slowly pushed farther in making sure to go slow enough for the younger to adjust. They both moaned when Marco’s hips were flush against Ace’s.  Marco’s eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure, trying to keep his hips still until Ace gave him the okay. The younger flame shivered feeling full as he looked up to see the phoenix trying to reign himself in.

Ace relaxed around Marco and a wiggled a little as a signal that Marco could move. Marco had gathered himself and slowly pulled his hips back and pushed back in getting a moan from Ace. He continued at this pace until Ace’s eyes were clouded with pleasure again. He placed one hand on the bed and another on his lovers hip as he began to quicken his pace, changing angles to find Ace’s weak spot. “Ah! T-there! Oh god” Ace moaned shamelessly as Marco found his prostate.  Marco moaned low as his clenched around him. He mercilessly pounded the young commanders sensitive prostate until Ace was practically screaming. Ace’s nails dug into the phoenix back as Marco kissed his jaw and nibbled at his neck. Marco felt the coiling tension and knew he was close. He started pumping Ace’s cock as quickly as he pounded his hole watching as Ace came a second time all over his bare chest. Marco’s hips stuttered at the clenching but continued to ride through the younger's orgasm and a few thrusts later found his own, his hips snapping hard into Ace as he released.

The room fell silent once again except for the breathless pants of the spent two. The sound of their crew still celebrating nearly whispers in the background. Marco released his bruising grip on Ace’s hip and gently cupped his lovers face. He stared lovingly at his sweet young fire and leaned in for a quick kiss. He pulled out and got up to retrieve a towel for their mess. Ace smiled as he relished in the afterglow of his high, watching his lover clean him. When the mess was gone Marco pulled the cover over the both of them and held Ace to his chest. Ace smiled and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. The dim moonlight illuminating their faces just enough for Ace to see the beautiful blue eyes he had come to adore so much.

“Marco..”

“Yes Ace?’

“I love you”

“I love you too”

 

_End_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Izou whispers to thatch “Jesus those love birds have no idea how loud they are”_

_Thatch laughs “they will never live this down”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the actual sex part was really short, I am new at this. Constructive criticism is welcome! Comments and Kudos as well! Wish i could hve incorporated cute little phoenix Marco is this but maybe the next one.   
> Hope you enjoyed it! ;)


End file.
